


No Matter What

by TheShipChildren (Crazy_Pairing_Person)



Series: Child-verse #1 (Main) [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Childhood Friends, Friendship, Future Fic, Gen, Secrets, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24345979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Pairing_Person/pseuds/TheShipChildren
Summary: Kageyama Akimitsu is the bane of Tsukishima Haruto's very existence.
Relationships: Original Female Character(s) & Original Male Character(s)
Series: Child-verse #1 (Main) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757194
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	No Matter What

**Author's Note:**

> Haruto is my TsukiYama child and Akimitsu is my KageHina child!

Haruto adjusted the hood over his head, feeling his cheeks flaming brighter and brighter the longer he was made to listen to his so-called best friend's stories.

"Oh, and there was this other time!" she shouted over the laughter of their classmates. "Okay, okay, so, one time, in like third year of grade school! He's got freckles, right? So some kids make fun of them one day, but Haru-chan there says, 'You're just jealous I have stars all over my skin!'" When the laughter increased, Akimitsu waved frantically. "No, no, that's not the best part! So, he says that, right? And so that, for one reason or another, gets all the kids to grab markers and start drawing on his skin to find the 'constellations'. And when his dads see it when he gets home, and make him wash it off, he says-" Akimitsu's grin was utterly wicked as she quoted Haruto's words, "-'No! I don't want to! My friends made these!' And so it ends up with him throwing a tantrum, and getting grounded for a week, all over some nonsense connect-the-dots that some kids decided to play with his skin."

Haruto groaned as their classmates laughed even harder. He sunk down into his seat, pulling his hood closer to his face. He should never have agreed to come to karaoke.

* * *

Later, while the two of them were walking home, Haruto glared at Akimitsu from the corner of his eye and said, "Why did you have to humiliate me like that, Aki?"

Akimitsu was a smirk and a, "Everyone thought you were so edgy. I had to spread the truth." She patted Haruto's arm far too roughly, adding, "No matter what, no matter how badass and cool you try to act, just remember that I was there when you cried because your dads refused to let you eat rocks."

Haruto's only response was another mortified groan.

He needed to find a new best friend.


End file.
